


Da locum melioribus

by fandom_MassEffect



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 05:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13851042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom_MassEffect
Summary: узнав от Миранды правду о своем происхождении, Ориана сама находит своего отца.





	Da locum melioribus

**Author's Note:**

> Автор - **Astera Orey**.  
>  Профиль автора на [Книге Фанфиков](https://ficbook.net/authors/72409).
> 
> Бета: [meg_aka_moula](/users/meg_aka_moula/pseuds/meg_aka_moula)

Космопорт Иллиума гудел как растревоженный улей.

К колонне с механическими часами, подарку дипломатического посольства Земли, они подошли практически одновременно. Замерли на мгновение, изучающе рассматривая друг друга — мужчина лет сорока в дорогом деловом костюме и молодая женщина с небрежно переброшенной через плечо сумкой.

Внешнее сходство между ними было слишком сильным, чтобы ошибиться. Но гораздо сильнее их объединял взгляд — острый, цепкий взгляд людей, хорошо знающих себе цену.

Мужчина шагнул вперед первым, протянул руку.

— Генри Лоусон, — негромко сказал он. — Сожалею, что наша встреча оказалась столь запоздалой.

Она едва заметно кивнула, спокойно отвечая на рукопожатие, и то получилось не по-женски сильным. Как если бы тонкие изящные пальцы привыкли держать не только сумочку, но и армейский нож.

— Взаимно, — ответила она. — Ориана… Лоусон.

Коротко улыбнулась и добавила:

— Мы все наверстаем.

***

Исследовательский центр поражал масштабами. По словам Лоусона, это был даже не самый крупный из тех, что принадлежали его корпорации, но Ориана никогда еще не видела ничего подобного. От одной мысли о возможностях захватывало дух; в прошлом, еще ничего не зная о своем происхождении, она кропотливо собирала обрывки информации, но их было ничтожно мало. Всегда не хватало уровня доступа, всегда не хватало средств. 

У нее могло быть все это с самого начала.

— Что-то не так? — обернувшись, суховато спросил Лоусон.

Ориана неопределенно дернула плечом, зажмурилась на мгновение — глупая детская привычка. Злость была плохим советчиком, это она уже выучила; злость мешала видеть перспективы.

— Я потеряла годы. Я не…

…не совершенна.

Внутри всколыхнулся страх — что, если, узнав правду, он не захочет работать с ней? Ориана отлично понимала, почему на самом деле сбежала Миранда и почему спрятала ее от отца.

Никто не хочет быть вторым.

Лоусон хмыкнул, взял ее за руку, подвел к окну. Защитная панель, среагировав на движение, стала прозрачной, яркий дневной свет залил комнату, выплеснулся золотом на ладони, растворился в складках одежды. Властные пальцы приподняли ее за подбородок, и Ориана послушно подняла голову.

Во взгляде Генри Лоусона не было ни грамма любви — лишь бесстрастный холодный расчет.

— Ты станешь совершенной, — ровно сказал Лоусон.

И это было больше, чем обещание.

Это была цель.

Давно, еще когда ей было пятнадцать, Ориана спросила у своих родителей, зачем люди вообще рожают детей, и те засмеялись. Она поняла потом — они просто не знали ответа.

Они не знали, зачем живут, не знали, зачем плодятся, не знали ничего — и не хотели знать. Круг их интересов не выходил за строго очерченные границы друзей, семьи и новостей по голотелевидению. Все остальное находилось в области абстрактных и недостижимых идей и оттого приравнивалось к опасности.

Родители Орианы — те, кого она раньше называла родителями — любили ее и ничего от нее не требовали.

Генри Лоусон требовал слишком многого.

С его задачами порой не справлялись даже компьютеры, но человек, считал он, должен быть умнее машины. Его амбиции выходили далеко за пределы одной только планеты, но и человечество уже покинуло орбиту Земли. Его ум был остр и цепок, он ставил перед собой цели, одну отчаянней другой, и упорно, шаг за шагом поднимался выше, не оглядываясь назад.

В конце концов, Генри Лоусон верил в достижимое совершенство.

Ориана хотела быть такой же.

Нет.

Она хотела — должна была — стать намного лучше.

***

— Когда-то люди слетали до Луны и обратно на тридцати двух килобитах оперативной памяти, — негромко сказал Лоусон. — Без инопланетных технологий, без чужих подсказок. Разве у нас есть право подвести их?

Сложив руки за спиной, он отрешенно смотрел на фотографию на стене — старую, с плохим разрешением, словно вытащенную из какого-то архива или музея. Смешной лунный модуль, как будто сделанный из фольги, нелепо растопыривший посадочные опоры.

— Результаты симуляций готовы, сэр, — сказала Ориана.

Она знала эту фотографию.

Она могла перечислить по памяти все параметры AGC и в уме перерешать функции тех полетов. Лоусоновские ученые прокачали лимбическую систему ее мозга так, что подобные манипуляции больше не представляли проблем. Да что там — за одно только осознанное забывание Ориана была готова простить им все грехи мира.

Лоусон забрал у нее падд, вгляделся в графики. Задумался на мгновение и недовольно качнул головой.

— Недостаточно хорошо.

С этим она была согласна. Но…

— Мы можем контролировать поведение и мышление животных, но подобные эксперименты не дадут более точных результатов, — отозвалась Ориана. — Слишком неразвитая нервная система. Нужны подопытные, способные к моделированию мира и осознанию себя.

С тем, что имелось, они уже сделали все, что можно. Выбора не было — им были необходимы ресурсы «Цербера».

Лоусон поморщился; их деловые отношения с Призраком закончились после того, как тот принял под свое крыло Миранду. Впрочем, та ухитрилась предать и его тоже, так что, думала Ориана, можно было считать, что они квиты.

— Сэр.

— Согласен, — сухо кивнул Лоусон. — Свяжись с «Цербером». Скажи, мы готовы продолжить сотрудничество. Как, кстати, поживает твоя сестра?

Ориана неопределенно пожала плечами. Двойная игра оказалась не такой сложной, как ей думалось вначале — достаточно было просто время от времени показываться на глаза наемникам на Иллиуме, писать ничего не значащую ерунду и спрашивать о такой же самой ерунде. Да, она счастлива со своей семьей, да, она мечтает заниматься развитием колоний.

В последнем Ориана даже не солгала, хотя, думалось ей, Миранда вряд ли бы оценила, что именно за смысл был вложен в слово «развитие».

Что же, у каждого свои вкусы.

— Ей нравится музыка, — безмятежно сказала Ориана. — Адажио пятой симфонии Нильсена.

***

Альянс уничтожал за собой все.

Лаборатории «Цербера» горели. Бесценные данные, оплаченные кровью и титаническим трудом; данные, что могли бы принести им победу в войне, в лучшем случае сгружались в пыльные архивы.

Это раз за разом ставило в тупик — самый совершенный человеческий мозг безнадежно пасовал, пытаясь дать логическую оценку подобным решениям. Ориана еще могла бы понять, если бы лидеры Альянса продолжали исследования, сменив руководство, но те не соглашались и на это.

Слишком опасно, утверждали сводки из интервью в голонете. Слишком велик риск. Могут погибнуть люди.

Как будто людям будет легче, если Жнецы вырежут их всех вместе с планетой.

Ориана думала про старую фотографию в кабинете Генри Лоусона. Наверное, выход в открытый космос на тридцати двух килобитах ОЗУ тоже был совсем не рискованным делом.

— Сэр, — негромко позвала Ориана.

Генри Лоусон стоял к ней спиной, склонившись и как-то непривычно устало опираясь ладонью на прозрачное стекло смотрового экрана. Отсюда было хорошо видно основную лабораторию — большая часть резервуаров уже была пуста, но машины все еще гудели. Ориана знала, они до последней отведенной им секунды будут пытаться вывести искомую формулу.

Если бы только у них было чуть больше времени…

— Кай Ленг скоро будет здесь, — ровно сказал Лоусон, не оборачиваясь. — Он заберет данные, «Цербер» продолжит работу. Там осталось совсем немного.

Ориана подошла ближе, замерла рядом.

Видеть его таким было почти больно — она привыкла к Генри Лоусону, способному найти решение в любой ситуации, к Генри Лоусону, презирающему слабость и глупость, к Генри Лоусону, который так много требовал от других, но еще больше — от себя.

Сейчас Ориана смотрела на Генри Лоусона, который потерял все, и понимала, в чем еще заключается совершенство.

— Кем меня запомнит история? — почти беззвучно произнес человек, который был ее биологическим отцом и сделал для нее намного больше, чем любой отец. — Запомнит ли вообще?

Она осторожно положила руку на его плечо, впервые позволив себе подобную фамильярность. И тут же отняла, когда он, едва заметно вздрогнув, обернулся и поднял голову. Встретила его взгляд — и в ее глазах была все та же сталь, все та же бескомпромиссная уверенность в победе.

— Запомнит, — сказала Ориана, и это тоже было обещанием и целью. — Я позабочусь об этом.

Фигура уходила с доски. Была ее очередь вести игру.

Генри Лоусон почти нежно провел кончиками пальцев по ее щеке, и в этом жесте не было ничего от любви.

Только восхищение.

— Уступи место лучшим, — негромко сказал он. — Да, я понимаю. Что я должен сделать?

***

Когда Генри Лоусон прижимает пистолет к ее виску, Ориана чувствует, как едва ощутимо дрожат его руки. Все-таки он намного чаще имел дело с техникой и бумагами, чем с оружием.

Когда Шепард неохотно соглашается на компромисс, у Орианы появляется безумная надежда, что, может быть, им обоим удастся выжить. Шепард идет против «Цербера», но он по-военному держит слово, и он не станет рисковать жизнью заложника и стрелять в гражданских.

Когда с пальцев Миранды срывается биотический разряд, Ориана падает на пол, чувствуя, как на нее осыпается стеклянное крошево. Чужой вскрик страшно звенит в ушах, и ей не надо оборачиваться, чтобы понять, что случилось.

Когда ее сестра безжизненно застывает на руках Шепарда, Ориана едва ли не впервые за всю жизнь смаргивает слезы. Это добавляет правдоподобности, хотя, конечно, она думает не о Миранде.

Ориана думает о человеке, который подарил ей жизнь, цель и возможности, человеке, которого она никогда не называла отцом, и никогда уже не назовет. Она знает, что сдержит обещание; Ориана Лоусон — это еще один шаг человечества к совершенству, но придет время, когда ее сменит другой, тот, кто будет лучше.

Возможно, она назовет его Генри.


End file.
